Spanish motorcycle Grand Prix 1975
The Spanish motorcycle Grand Prix in 1975 was the second race of the World Championship road race for motorcycles in the 1975 season . The races were held onApril 20th 1975 at the Circuito del Jarama in Madrid . Content * 1350 cc ** 1.1 Result 350cc * 2250 cc ** 2.1 Result 250cc * 3125 cc ** 3.1 Result 125cc * 4 50 cc ** 4.1 Result 50cc *** 4.1.1 Footnotes 350 cc Both Víctor Palomo as Hideo Kanaya trained in the 350cc class faster than Giacomo Agostini , but nevertheless led the race from start to finish. Johnny Cecotto knew still second to be, for Kanaya. Home rider Victor Palomo was his fourth SMAC Yamaha. Result 350 cc [ edit ] 250 cc [ edit ] In the 250cc class drove Walter Villa ( Harley-Davidson ), the fastest training time, but in the race was Johnny Cecotto ( Yamaha ) in the lead until his chain broke. Benjamín Grau ( Derbi ), who had made an impression in the 125cc class with the fastest qualifying time and fastest lap, came back after a poor start to the fore. While Villa won unthreatened and Patrick Pons (Yamaha) finished second, Grau passed in the last lap Rolf Minhoff (Yamaha) and Chas Mortimer (Yamaha) and was third. Result 250cc [ edit ] 125cc [ edit ] In the 125cc class was local rider Benjamín Grau (factory Derbi ) the fastest in training. Beside him stood the two factory Morbidelli 's on the front row. In the wet training had Kent Andersson ( Yamaha ) had major problems and was only 13th. During the race, however, it was dry. Andersson became linked with the Morbidelli, but could Paolo Pileri not over. Pier Paolo Bianchi have subsided a bit and was overtaken in the sixth round by Bruno Kneubühler (Yamaha). Who even came close to Andersson. Grau was very bad start but rode a bumper round yet again to the fore. He passed Andersson and Kneubühler even, but then fell out.Paolo Pileri won easily and also for Andersson became easier when Kneubühler fell equally. Andersson finished second but Kneubühler was quick enough feet to be third. Result 125cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] The 50cc race in Spain was the first of the season and Ángel Nieto drove here for the first time with the Van Veen - Kreidler that he could buy with the help of the Spanish Federation 2 . Ángel won the race with ease. Cees van Dongen turned a block piece in the workouts but got through Van Veen a spare engine. He drove long behind Nieto but he fell into the hairpin. Them up Julien Zeebroeck (Van Veen-Kreidler) to second place. Stefan Dörflinger (Kreidler) could of Zeebroeck yet equally threatening, but had to be content with third place. By the former Jamathi -constructeurs Jan Thiel and Martin Mijwaart built Piovaticci ofEugenio Lazzarini was not fast enough to beat the Kreidlers. Lazzarini was only fourth. 50cc edit Category:Spanish motorcycle Grand Prix Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season